Through the Fire and Flames
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: The doctors at PPTH thought it was going to be an ordinary day. What happeneds when the unordinary occurs? And how will our favourite doctors respond? Please R&R!
1. Big Cheese

A/N – So…this is just the prologue to the story…will try to post the next chapter soon…

Another A/N - In case you don't know…"Big Cheese" means: an important person.

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 1~

"House – my office, now." Cuddy told House as she walked briskly past him, on her way to the elevators. House was standing by the wall talking to Wilson, leaning against his cane casually. Wilson was leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and resting against his chest. Once Cuddy was in the elevators, she looked up to see House wave enthusiastically at her, with a fake smile plastered across his unshaven face. Cuddy rolled her eyes as the elevators doors closed. "Now that that's over…where were we?" House asked as he turned his attention back to his friend, who was smiling at the scene he just witnessed moments ago. Wilson shook his head slowly, "I think you should go see what Cuddy wants. We can continue this conversation at lunch. See you at 1:00?" He asked as he reluctantly pulled himself away from the wall. "Fine, just force me to go visit the Big Cheese. Some friend you are" House shouted sarcastically towards Wilson, who just ignored him and continued on his way to his office. House stood in the hallway for a few minutes before he pulled out his PSP. House glanced up from his racing game momentarily each time he heard the elevator doors opened. _When is Cuddy going to come down…I was sure she would've come looking for me when I didn't show up at her office… I guess it wasn't that important_. After a group of nervous students wandered out of the elevators, he shrugged, put away his PSP and limped over to his office.


	2. What Do You Want

A/N – ok…so I am going to be posting short chapters during the Christmas break, because I don't have lots of free time, and I don't want you to wait forever for another chapter :)

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 2~

Cuddy walked through the halls of PPTH with determination. She was going to find House. As strange as it sounds, no one seems to know where he went after she had called him to her office. She had to admit…it wasn't important, but that doesn't mean House could ignore her like that. Cuddy sighed as she came closer to his empty office. She had come back to his office frequently trying to find out where he may be. Doctors waved a "Hello" as she wandered through the hallways. She gave them all the same, small nod – not really paying attention to who she was smiling at. Cuddy went back to her office, tired of trying to keep track of the famous Diagnostician. _Where could he be?_ She wondered as she sat down in her large, black office chair. Leaning forward, resting her elbows on her desk and her head into her delicate hands, she remembered the one place she hadn't yet looked. Cuddy closed her eyes for a few moments before standing up, and walked out of her office.

House lay down on his back looking up at the clouds. The spinning of his cane above his head made a soft whooshing sound, and his heartbeat could be faintly heard. _Sure is quiet out here…maybe I should come here more often, and no one has thought to look for me up here…_ He thought to himself as he continued spinning his cane. _Spoke too soon…_ He noted as he heard the thick metal door slowly open, followed by the staccato - click, click, click - coming from an all too familiar pair of high heels. "What do you want, I'm busy" House retorted as he carried on with what he was doing. "You have clinic duty, I am paying you to do your job…lying on the roof is not doing your job" Cuddy spat back at him in anger. House lowered his cane to the floor beside him and looked up at Cuddy, not able to fully see her face as the wind was blowing her soft curls everywhere. "Fine" House slowly got up and limped past Cuddy as she just stood there in shock.

"Dr. House signed in at 10:00am." House informed the head nurse, who was busy with piles of paperwork. When she looked up from the papers, she saw him opening the door leading to Exam Room 1.


	3. Yes, Mistress?

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 3~

"Where is Dr. House?" Cuddy asked the main nurse as she tapped her index finger on the desk impatiently.

"Dr. House signed in at…" She glanced at the sheet, "10:00am. He should be in exam room 1." Cuddy looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean he actually did come to the clinic?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, he has seen about three patients since he got here fifteen minutes ago." The nurse said as she picked up a file, "I need to go…anything else you need?" Cuddy shook her head, "No, thank you."

_I thought he was joking when he said he would go to the clinic…_ She thought as she made her way through the crowded clinic towards the room that read 'Exam Room 1'.

"Dr. House?" Cuddy asked as she hesitantly opened the grey door.

"Yes, Mistress?" House was sitting on the small black stool holding a patients folder. Sitting on the exam bed was a young blonde haired girl wearing a green shirt, and dark blue jeans. Her mom stood beside the young girl, and was glaring at Cuddy for interrupting whatever they were doing.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I would like to see you in my office once you're done your clinic duty." Cuddy improvised…not having a real reason for barging in. She had thought he was playing his PSP or hiding somewhere.

"Don't you have pagers for that?" The mother asked rudely.

"Yes, but-"

"Whatever" The mother interrupted Cuddy and rolled her eyes. Not wanting to cause a scene, Cuddy turned around and left without another word.

* * *

"Ok, so I will take a small amount of blood, and we will call you back with the results of your tests." House explained to a very annoying patient when he heard the loud (and equally annoying) fire alarm.

"What's that?" The annoying, twenty-two year old female asked as her green eyes became ten times larger than normal.

House rolled his eyes and grabbed his cane.

"It's the fire alarm, idiot. Come on, let's get out of here." House told her as he opened the door.

The word 'fire' accompanied by screams was heard all around as people ran towards the main entrance doors. Smoke engulfed the clinic, and you could faintly see doctor's white lab coats running back and forth trying to help people get out safely. House turned around to see the young lady – Valerie – frozen in the exam room.

"Go, get out of here!" House yelled as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the exam room. After a hit from House's cane, she ran towards the doors like everyone else.

_Where's Cuddy…_ He thought as he pushed people out of the way until he reached her office. The blinds were open, and Cuddy was not inside. _Damn it, she could be anywhere in this hospital…I have to know if she's ok…_ House turned around and started limping towards the stairs.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy ran through the many hallways of the PPTH making sure all the doctors and patients were getting out safely. _Smoke is getting really bad…_ She thought as she shouted down the cloudy hallway. All she could see and smell was smoke, and she was becoming dizzy. _Maybe if I just sit down for a while…_ Cuddy thought as she slumped back against the wall coughing and wheezing.

* * *

_Stairs are difficult enough in the light…let alone in a hospital full of dark stinky smoke._ House thought as he almost fell down for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Most, if not all of the doctors and patients were outside watching the hospital burn down in shock, and House was trying to play 'hero' with a doctor who would have probably made it out a long time a go. _Why am I even looking for her? I am probably going to die because I am looking for a doctor who has already evacuated the building!_

House started to turn around but stopped when he heard someone coughing down the hall by his office. _Well…it's not going to be my office for long._ House smirked as he thought of all the arguments that took place in that differential room.

A couple of minutes later, and no anonymous coughing person to be found, House started to regret his decision of not turning back sooner. The smoke was getting thicker, and the air was getting warmer. _I hope Cuddy is ok, and that I can get out of here alive…_ He thought as he dry-swallowed a couple Vicodin.

A/N – Hey, hope you enjoyed it…even though I kind of left you at a cliffy…Please review! It gets me motivated to write the next chapter faster :)


	4. Trapped

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 4~

"Did everyone make it out ok?" Cameron asked worriedly as she ran through the crowd towards Kutner, Taub, Thirteen and Chase.

"I think so…wait a minute – where's House?" Chase asked as he looked around the crowd of doctors, patients and spectators. They all shook their heads slowly as they realized what that meant. The small group of doctors were standing beside the big oak tree – the closest the fire fighters would let them stand.

"And, where's Cuddy? Did anyone see them come out?" Thirteen questioned the group.

Once again, the doctors shook their heads.

A deep rumble could be heard, and the crowd became still and silent.

"What was that…?" Kutner whispered nervously.

Before anyone could answer, part of the hospital collapsed leaving a cloud of dust in its place.

* * *

"Hello, anyone over here?" House called out as loud as he could.

"House?" A soft, strained voice could be heard farther down the hall.

"Cuddy?" He asked as adrenaline started kicking in. _She is still inside…I need to get her out!_

"Yeah," She tried to stand up, but the ground shook beneath her, "House, what's going on?"

House fell to the floor, not being able to keep his balance. A pile of rubble fell near him, and got hit in the face with a rock. _Oww! _He thought as he wiped away some blood. When he looked up, there was a pile of rubble by the stairs, and another pile a couple feet away. Looking up at the ceiling, a sick feeling came to his stomach. It looked as if the roof would collapse any moment. _Cuddy…_ He thought as he felt for his cane… "Crap" House whispered as he felt the leftovers of his wooden life-line. Pulling himself up, he limped to the pile of rubble that he hoped was closest to the Dean of Medicine.

"Lisa, you ok?" House asked as calmly as he could while leaning against the pile in hopes that she would be unharmed.

"I think so...hold on while I try to stand up." Cuddy replied as she was sprawled out on the messy floor.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her with his voice full of concern.

Cuddy used the pile of rubble to help herself up, but fell down from the intense pain in her right leg. House, who was leaning on the other side of the pile, heard her whimper in pain.

"Lisa, what's going on over there?" The Diagnostician asked as he tried to pull away some of the rocks, but was unsuccessful.

"My leg – I think it's broken. But other than that, I think I am ok…" Cuddy answered as she sat up and started inspecting her broken leg, "Greg…are you hurt?" She asked as she looked at the pile of rubble, wishing that she could see him.

"Just have a scrape on my cheek, and my cane is broken. But I am fine. Do you see any way out on your side?" He asked hopefully.

Cuddy looked around and shook her head, "No, there is rubble all around me. What about your side?"

House shook his head slowly, thinking of how they could get out, "Rubble all around me too."

* * *

Tears fell down the faces of Cameron and Thirteen as they all suspected the worst.  
"You don't think…" Taub's sentence trailed off as all the doctors hung their heads.

A/N – Hope you liked it! Yes, I know…I left you at another cliffy, but I will try to update again soon! Reviews are loved :)


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 5~

Cuddy and House were lying helplessly on the fourth floor of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Piles of rubble were surrounding each of them, and there was no way out. House's singing could be heard in the quiet hallway.

"This time, I wonder what it feels like, to find the one in this life, the one we all dream of but dreams just aren't enough. So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling, the moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen. So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with."

House paused for a moment before continuing.

"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love with my life in their hands. There's gotta be somebody for me like that cause nobody wants to do it on their own and everyone wants to know they're not alone. There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there."

"Greg…you're singing," Cuddy said surprised.

"No…Lisa, I'm not," he replied with a smirk.

"S.O.S, please someone help me. It's not healthy, for me to be here – trapped. Y.O.U, are trapped here with me. When is someone gonna save us today?" House sang out as loud as he could.

Cuddy laughed, "Greg…you were singing. What song was that?"

"That was 'SOS' by Rihanna…the one before was 'Gotta be Somebody' by Nickelback…" House answered as he started tossing a rock into the air.

When he dropped it, it created a loud cracking noise.

"What was that?" Cuddy asked worriedly as she sat up straight and looked at the pile of rubble. _Man, I wish I could see him…_

"Just tried to replace my tennis ball with a rock…doesn't bounce back though." House said with a small laugh.

"Don't move, and watch out if something falls…" Cuddy warned as she reached up and tugged on rocks that were immersed in the pile. House watched as a couple rocks fell down, and left behind a small hole.

"I see you." Cuddy teased as House saw her beautiful smile.

* * *

"Excuse me…" Cameron and Chase made their way through the large crowd of people, and finally made it to the firefighters.

The Chief looked at them with his dark brown eyes, "Yes…"

"My name is Dr. Allison Cameron, and this is Dr. Robert Chase," She said motioning to Chase standing beside her, "We have reason to believe that there are still two doctors trapped inside the hospital." This caught the attention of all the firefighters nearby.

"Two doctors, still trapped?" A young firefighter asked as he ran towards them holding his heavy helmet at his side.

"Yes, Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. Gregory House." Chase answered as Cameron looked at the hospital hopefully.

"We will send firefighters into the building as soon as we can." The Chief reassured the doctors, and walked away to talk with his crew.

* * *

"Greg, you do not have 'a scrape' on your cheek! It is a huge and deep cut!" Cuddy informed him as her eyes were full of concern.

"Don't worry, I don't feel a thing. Vicodin is working," he smirked, "Hey, you want some? You broke your leg; you need it for the pain." House said as he grabbed his Vicodin from his pocket and handed it over through the small hole.

"Thanks, Greg." she said with a small smile.

"HELLO! DR. CUDDY, DR. HOUSE!" Firefighters shouted down the hall.

Cuddy and House looked at each other and shouted in unison, "OVER HERE!"

* * *

"They are going to go and look for them inside. I hope they are ok!" Cameron and Chase informed the other doctors who were waiting anxiously by the oak tree.

"Dr. Cameron! Dr. Chase!" The Chief called them back to the fire trucks.

With a nod from Wilson, the pair ran back to the Chief.

"Our men went in and found the two doctors. Only problem is they are both surrounded by rubble, and the roof is about to collapse." He looked at both of them sadly, "We will only be able to save one of them. When we go in there, we have a few minutes before the roof collapses – thereby killing the other doctor."

Cameron stood silently as tears fell freely down her face.

"And you're saying that we have to choose between one and the other?" Chase asked angrily.

"I'm afraid so…" The Chief said slowly.

"No, we won't choose. Let them talk it out, or save them both!" Chase told him and gently pulled Cameron away.

A/N – I know…yet another cliffy (haha). Reviews are loved! And I will try to update soon :)


	6. Thoughts and Tears

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 6~

A few rocks tumbled to the floor as House and Cuddy waited anxiously to be rescued.

"Dr. Cuddy? Dr. House?" One of the firemen shouted loudly.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Lisa Cuddy asked nervously, as her eyes locked with House's.

"I am afraid there is," he sighed, "The roof is about to collapse. We will only have time to rescue one of you once we break down some of the rubble. Other doctors have asked that you two make the decision."

"Decision made – save Dr. Cuddy," House told them without hesitation.

"NO! Greg…I…no," Cuddy said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Lisa, you are the Dean of Medicine. Lots of people need you more than they need me. I am an ass – no one would care if I didn't make it out," House told her as he averted her eyes, not wanting to see the pain deep inside.

"That is not true, and you know it! I care, Wilson cares, your team cares, and your mother cares – lots of people care!" Cuddy told him in desperation as she tried to wipe away some of the many tears that were flowing freely down her dusty cheeks; leaving clear streaks in their paths.

"Shh, Lisa. It's ok. We will get out of here – alive. I know it," House tried to comfort her as he picked up another rock and started tossing it in the air; once again thinking of a way they can get out.

* * *

"Who do you think will…you know…well…who do you think will survive?" Kutner asked the doctors nervously as he looked down at his dark brown shoes.

"Hopefully both…" Taub answered as he received teary looks from his colleagues.

"How did this happen?" Thirteen asked in anger, her blood-shot eyes still producing tears.

"Fire fighters said cause of the fire was in one of our labs. They haven't been able to investigate yet though. The area is still too unstable." Chase informed them as he wrapped his arm around Cameron to comfort her. Foreman made his way over to the group with a couple of bandages on his hands and face.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. They will get out." He reassured them as he joined their small circle.

"Where were you?" Taub asked him confused.

"I was trapped…but was rescued. I was forced to sit by the ambulances," He pointed in the direction as the doctors noticed a small crowd of injured people by three ambulances; "and wasn't able to come to you guys until they were sure I was ok." Foreman added with a small smile, trying to bring hope to the despondent doctors.

Before anyone could respond, another part of the hospital collapsed a few floors above where they were told the two doctors were trapped.

A/N – I seem to like leaving you all at a cliffy (haha). Anyways, there is one more chapter or so left :) Reviews are loved! I will try to update within the next couple of days…


	7. Hand in Hand

A/N – Thanks to: L8nightwriter and Revengent for their help and ideas for this story!

Also, thanks to all of you that read my story (and reviewed!).

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 7~

Knowing that they didn't have much time before the whole building would collapse, the two doctors were starting to worry. The firefighters have been gone for about ten minutes now, and the doctors refused the offer of rescuing one of them – much to House's dismay. _Why won't she get out of here?!? Then all of this pain would be over._

Hearing the soft whimpers, but not wanting to see the pain was the worst for Greg House. _Should I try and comfort her?_ He questioned himself for the hundredth time.

Looking through the small hole Cuddy had made; House saw her slumped against the pile with her eyes closed. In anger of not being able to help her, he threw the rock as hard as he could across the hall.

Hearing the sound of glass shattering, he sat up straight. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?_

* * *

"What are they going to do?" Wilson asked as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"They said no to the rescue; let's just hope they can get out some other way. Either that or the firefighters find another way to get them out safely," Taub told them as they were all staring at the hospital with high hopes that they would see the two doctors soon.

* * *

House pulled himself up from the floor, leaned against the pile with his hands holding on at waist height and asked, "Hey Lisa, can you stand?"

"I can try…but it will be hard with my leg," She told him.

"Ok, listen. I think I know how we can get out of here," House said as he visualized her smiling from ear to ear.

"Can you see Wilson's office door?" He asked before continuing with his plan.

"Yes; why?" She asked as she forced herself to stand, ignoring her leg's protest.

"I will go to my office; you go to Wilson's…" House began.

"We will meet on the balcony, and be rescued!" Cuddy finished, "Greg, you're a genius!"

House smirked as he bent down slightly and put his right hand threw the small hole. Cuddy on the other side saw his hand, and jumped by surprise. Leaning over, she put her small hand into his. He squeezed her hand softly and she did the same back.

"See you on the other side," House reassured her and let go.

"Ok," Cuddy agreed as they both started making their way to the office doors.

They both limped into the separate offices simultaneously; House having to go through the differential room's door and Cuddy going through Wilson's broken office door.

Immediately after they entered the offices; the ground shook, sending both doctors against the adjoining wall with much force.

* * *

Screams broke through the silence of the crowd as the hospital shook, causing sections to crumble to the floor. Firefighters could be seen running out just before the entrance collapsed. The small group of doctors did not scream. In fact they did not make a noise. They all ran towards the fire trucks with tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Where are they?" "Are they alright?" "Are they hurt?" "What happed?" The doctors asked at once.

The Chief held up his hands in defeat, "Whoa, slow down; one at a time, please."

"Where are they?" Kutner asked.

"Unfortunately, they are still inside," The Chief answered sadly.

"Are they alright?" Thirteen asked.

"We think so…" The Chief started; but was interrupted by Wilson, "Are they hurt?"

"From the looks of the building they will have scrapes and bruises, and probably a couple broken bones," The Chief told them as he fiddled with his hands, uncomfortable being bombarded with all the questions.

"What happened?" Taub demanded.

"We don't know – we will only find out after the building is safe, and investigators are able to get inside." He told them, slightly annoyed.

"I have to go help save your friends, excuse me," He said kindly as he pushed past them and started looking at the hospital blueprints with two other firefighters.

* * *

House slowly opened his deep blue eyes. He was lying on his back and there was something big and very heavy resting on his legs. _Great, so much for my amazing plan_, he thought sarcastically.

Looking around him, he noticed items from his office, and some from Wilson's. There was rubble all around him, once again. He closed his eyes in hope that the pain would just go away. Turning his head to the left side, he saw Wilson's name plate that read "Dr. James Wilson". _I'm sorry Jimmy_, he thought.

Turning his now throbbing head over to the right side, what he saw caused his heart to stop momentarily. _Lisa!_

She was lying peacefully on her back as well, and there was a pile of rubble covering her from the chest down.

"Lisa," House called her name calmly. No response.

"Lisa!" He called once again, more desperately. _Please don't leave me!_

Reaching out, he grabbed her cold, delicate hand. _Let's see if you have a…dang it Lisa._ He thought as he closed his eyes and held onto her hand tightly. _No…no pulse._ A tear ran down the side of his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. Still holding Lisa Cuddy's hand, he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy!" Firefighters shouted as they made their way threw the piles of rubble looking for the missing doctors. The small group of doctors had joined them, saying that they wanted to see their friends before they were shipped off to another hospital.

"Greg, Lisa," Wilson fell to the floor in tears as he looked at his two friends who lay in peace, hand in hand.

When the doctors caught up to their mourning friend, they saw House and Cuddy holding hands and broke down.

The firefighters said things to the Chief below via walkie-talkies, but the doctors were too busy mourning the loss of their friends to pay attention what was said.

~One week later~

"Hey, I just received a letter from the Chief at the fire station," Wilson told the doctors when he entered the almost-empty bar. They could tell by his blood-shot eyes that he had been crying.

"It says that the fire was started in one of our labs. Apparently, someone forgot to turn off a Bunsen burner. They left on the gas, but put out the flame. A couple hours later, someone lit another Bunsen burner, and BAM! Our lives are changed forever."

Cameron felt the tears build up behind her sad eyes, and Chase put an arm around her.

"Let's give a toast," Chase told them as he lifted up his glass of whiskey. The other doctors followed suit, "To Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Lisa Cuddy – amazing doctors,"

"And even better friends," Wilson finished as he emptied his glass of whiskey in just one gulp, visualizing his friends lying on hospital beds in critical condition.

A/N – Hope you liked it! Reviews are loved, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. Pain

A/N – Ok, so I decided to continue my story…and hope you all like it!

Another A/N – Sorry it took me FOREVER to update – for some reason this chapter was very difficult to write…

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 8~

House slowly opened his eyes, but closed them almost immediately as he winced in pain. Pain; that was all he could think about; until a steady beeping turned into a long and annoying sound not too far away. _Where have I heard that sound before_, he thought as he heard a sliding door open, and many footsteps rush past him.

Breathing in a slow, painful breath, he opened his eyes. He was lying in a patient bed, in what seemed to be a familiar environment.

Analysing his surroundings, he noticed that many machines were connected to his beaten up body and a group of doctors and nurses were working on someone who was sleeping in the patient bed a few feet away. The constant beeping continued as doctors worked as fast and efficiently as possible to try to start her heart up again. When a young, brunette walked away to grab some materials, House caught a glimpse of the pale face. _No, it cannot be…_ he thought as he closed his eyes, moving his head to his left shoulder in hopes of shielding himself from watching his boss slip farther and farther from reality.

* * *

Wilson woke up to the sound of his pager beeping on his bedside table. Groaning he rolled over and reached for the pager, but missed, hitting his hand on the sharp corner of the small table.

"Ouch!" he quickly brought his right hand to his chest as he held it protectively with his other hand.

Sitting up quickly, he immediately regretted what he had done. _I think I had a few too many drinks last night;_ Wilson thought as he held his head with his slightly bloody hands and gently lay back down. A few silent minutes later, the pager went off again, and the throbbing pain in his head resumed.

"Fine," he mumbled as he opened his eyes, and carefully reached for the pager. He read the message, then re-read it, and read it again.

"You have got to be kidding," he said with a sad sigh as he got out of bed as quickly as he could without causing lots of pain, "Just when you think things couldn't get any worse…"

* * *

"How are they doing?" Cameron was on a conference call with Chase, Foreman, Taub, Kutner, and Hadley. They were all at home, with nothing to do. The hospital was being rebuilt, and all the doctors and nurses were told to go home and enjoy the couple of months off.

"I heard that they were transferred to Princeton General Hospital yesterday," Chase informed the small group as he sat on his living room couch, staring intently at his phone that was set on speakerphone, standing up on the coffee table, and facing him.

"Yeah, ok. Do you know how they are doing?" Cameron asked as she lay down on her bed with her feet resting on her pillow as she looked out the window at the white clouds against the blue sky.

Chase could hear all the doctors mumble in agreement.

"No," Chase said sadly. Beeping emerged from all ends of the call. Kutner was the first one to read the message on the pager.

"Shit, Cuddy has gone into cardiac arrest."

"I will meet you there," Thirteen said quickly as she turned off the phone and dashed out of her house.


	9. It Stays in the Family

* * *

A/N - I am soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! I had no inspiration, and had no idea where the story was going to go. With a little help from my friend, Jess, I got back to writing this chapter :)

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 9~

It took the small group of seven doctors around a half an hour to reach the Princeton General Hospital. They were all dressed in jeans and t-shirts, and walked inside the hospital worriedly. Cameron took the lead and went to the nurse's desk, "Hello, we are here to see Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House. They were admitted about a week ago…"

"Yes, are you family?" The old grumpy nurse asked as she looked over her half-moon glasses at the doctors.

"Will you let us go up if we weren't?" Chase asked as he stepped forward, only to be pushed back by Cameron. To answer the question, the nurse smirked and shook her head.

"Yes, we are. You see my brother, Robert, and I are Lisa Cuddy's children. Chris and Eric are our cousins. James is Gregory House's brother, and Remy is James' daughter," Cameron said sweetly with an innocent smile as she pointed out the doctors she named, while she desperately hoped her colleagues would play along.

"Eric is Remy's husband, and Lawrence is Eric's stepbrother. We are a big, happy family," Cameron added as she glanced around at all the shocked faces.

"Is this true?" The nurse asked unconvinced.

"Yes," The doctors answered simultaneously as they all gave the nurse a small smile. The nurse flipped though a folder and looked up at them sceptically, "It says here that neither Gregory House nor Lisa are married, let alone have children."

Cameron leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "That is because they aren't married – they both got a divorce a long time ago."

"Oh, well – I'm sorry, but I can't let you in. Your names are not on the file, and I am unable to ask them because Lisa Cuddy is in a coma, and Gregory House is sleeping," The nurse said simply as she closed the file.

"SHE IS WHAT!?!?!" They all shouted in unison.

"Oh, shit – I wasn't supposed to say that…" The old woman cursed as she hung her head low.

"Where are your washrooms?" Cameron asked sweetly.

"Over there, by the elevators," the nurse responded as she pointed down the hall, keeping her eyes lowered towards her desk.

"Perfect, thanks!" She responded cheerfully as she grabbed Chase and Hadley's hands, and pulled them away from the desk.

The other doctors followed reluctantly, and Taub came up to Cameron and hissed, "Our boss is in a coma, and you're worried about where the bathroom is so you can go pee? We need to find their room!"

"You don't think I know that? When I whispered in her ear, and sneaked a peak at the file. They are on the ninth floor in room 937. The washrooms are right by the elevators – no one will know we are going up," Cameron answered excited about her amazing plan.

Taub smirked as he followed her towards the elevators, and beckoned the other doctors, who were falling behind, over with a swift motion of his right hand.

They all crowded into the elevator and stood in silence as a few nurses looked at them suspiciously over their charts.

"So...um, how is our aunt?" Taub and Foreman asked with a slight chuckle.

"And…our uncle?" Hadley and Kutner asked slowly, unsure of how the family tree was configured.

"My mother," Chase said as he glared at Cameron, "Are you kidding? They are never going to play along."

"House. My brother? Yeah right," Wilson said with a sigh.

"Come on guys, just work with me here. I hope they are fine. Chase, they might, you just need faith," Cameron whispered, eying the nurses every couple of seconds.

The elevator bell went off, and the door opened at the seventh floor. The small group of nurses left quickly, pushing the doctors out of the way.

They stood in silence, no one moving a muscle, until Kutner broke the silence, "What are we going to do when we get to their room?"

The elevator bell went off and he looked at each doctor expectantly.  
"I don't know," Wilson whispered as he past by Kutner and followed Thirteen, Chase, and Cameron out of the elevator.

* * *

"What is wrong with her? Come on; damn-it, tell me!" House yelled in anger to the nurse who was flipping through Cuddy's chart and checking her vitals, trying her best to ignore House.

He was not able to move because he was strapped down – mostly to prevent farther injury, but also because he would try to get out of bed, and tried multiple times to steal Cuddy's file to see what was wrong with her.

"She has a broken leg, went into cardiac arrest, and…wait, are you family?" The nurse asked nervously as she glanced up from the file to House's worried face.

"Kind of – look, just tell me what is wrong with her! I am a doctor -"

"I am sorry, I can't tell you that information unless you two are -"

"Jen, how is our coma patient Dean?" an old woman dressed in a lab coat asked casually as she walked over to Cuddy's bed, handing Jen a handful of medical instruments on the way, which Jen placed on the table.

"COMA PATIENT?!?" House practically screamed as he fought against the restraints, but stopped for a moment as he winced in pain.

The two nurses looked at each other unsure of how to respond but when House continued to fight the straps holding him down, Jen rushed to his bedside.

"Mr. House, please stay still. We don't want you to injure yourself…"

"DOCTOR House!" He stressed as he glared at the nurse.

"Ok, well…Dr. House, I am going to put you to sleep for a couple of hours so you can calm down…" She said as she injected a sedative into his IV drip.


End file.
